headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Soul of Fire
"Soul of Fire" is the eleventh episode of season four of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Mark Hudis. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, September 4th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. As the Wiccan/vampire standoff reaches a critical juncture, Sookie Stackhouse summons her faerie powers to prevent Marnie Stonebrook from bewitching Bill Compton, Eric Northman and Pam De Beaufort into committing suicide. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Lynne Willingham, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Producer - Bruce Dunn * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Soul of Fire" redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX and FX HD on April 15th, 2012. TV.com; True Blood, "Soul of Fire"; Original international air dates. * Actress Brit Morgan is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Todd Lowe is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Jim Parrack is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Jessica Tuck is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first appearance of Maurella, who is a member of the Fae. She appears next in the season five episode, "We'll Meet Again". * This is the sixth and appearance of Duprez; meets the True Death in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Soul of Fire" by Witch, which plays during the end-credit sequence of this episode. Quotes * Lafayette Reynolds: Oh, shit! Marnie just puked a bitch out! .... * Marnie Stonebrook: No one lives forever. Not even you. .... * Pam De Beaufort: Holy shit gentleman. Do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress! .... * Pam De Beaufort: The True Death to save Bo Peep? I don't fucking think so! .... * Alcide Herveaux: I abjure you. I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer. I share flesh with you no longer. .... * Andy Bellefleur: Don't go all lost and nature retarded. .... * Jessica Hamby: I'm so sick of silvering myself all day every day. I'm pissed off all the time. This is what PMS used to feel like. Home Video * This episode is included on disc five of the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by HBO Studios and released on October 21st, 2014. See also External Links References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Brit Morgan Category:Annie Fitzgerald Category:Paola Turbay Category:Daniel Buran Category:Stephanie Erb Category:Fiona Dourif Category:Dean Chekvala Category:Kristina Anapau Category:Damion Poitier Category:Chad Todhunter Category:Brendan McCarthy Category:Chloe Noelle Category:Verified